


To be continue

by Greenrabbit



Category: Cesc Fabregas - Fandom, Fabpersie - Fandom, Robin Van Persie - Fandom, Robin/Cesc, Thomas Vermaelen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenrabbit/pseuds/Greenrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Cesc is back to EPL and Thomas might go to MU, I guess there might be a big chance for these three to hang out again. </p>
<p>The story between Robin and Cesc never ended. It is just the beginning. </p>
<p>To be continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be continue

C for Cesc

‘Robin, isn’t that Cesc? ’  
Van Persie was walking along the street with Vermaelen. Apparently, they were both very surprised to run into their previous teammate, Cesc Fabregas. 

‘Robin, Thomas, nice to see you again. ‘

It was a sunny day when Fabregas met Van Persie again in London. After three years in Barcelona, Fabregas came back to EPL but this time, he joined Chelsea. Time flied but he felt that the story between Van Persie and himself would never end. 

Sometimes Cesc thought that there might be a sign leading to their current situation from that game between Robin and him. However, he still remembered it clearly that he was in red while Robin was in blue. 

‘How have you been, Cesc?’ Van Persie seldom smiled but every time he smiled, it made Fabregas feel warm. 

I knew it wouldn’t be the end, between us.


End file.
